A gate driver on array, called GOA for abbreviation, has a scan driving circuit manufactured on an array substrate of a conventional thin-film transistor liquid crystal display for performing the progressive scan driving on scanning lines.
However, it is required for a conventional scan driving circuit to use the clock signals (CK) and the cascade signals of the previous stage (Q_N−1). Since the cascade signals of the previous stage are subject to the interference of the clock signal (CK), the normal display driving is influenced. Moreover, the fluctuation of the cascade signals of the preceding stage (Q_N−1) causes the extra power consumption of the scan driving circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a scan driving circuit, in order to solve the problems of the prior art.